Mistake
by AngstRiddenTeenager
Summary: Starts at the end of Friday 19th's show with Elizabeth and Zander. LIASON. When Elizabeth is caught with Zander, will Jason be able to forgive her? Part FOUR up. Please Review. Thx.
1. The Mistake

When he opened the door and rescued her it felt as if the darkness in her life was gone. When she had been trapped it seemed as if the darkness would swallow her. She could not deal with the darkness. Within the darkness she felt fragile and alone. Another person being there with her made all the difference.  
  
In the last minutes before the gas line started to leak in the crypt she had found a friend in Zander Smith. She didn't know whether it was just the darkness, or the lack of food and water, or her own thoughts that made her open to anything she could feel. She could feel Zander Smith kissing her and she just closed her eyes and imagined it was Jason. She imagined that she would never see him again and that provoked her to close her eyes and accept the man that was right in front of her.  
  
And now he was there when she escaped from the darkness of the stairwell. The electricity had gone out because of the storm. Zander had just happened to be there. He opened the door and she flew into his arms. He held her and for a moment she felt as if it would all be okay. She felt as if none of her demons would catch up with her. But it only lasted a moment when she realized it wasn't Jason holding her. He was the only one that she wanted to be holding her. She would never tell him that but she had a feeling that he already knew.  
  
Zander walked her back to her studio. It was still dark and the electricity was still out. She had lost her only flashlight and the lightening was her only source of light. He hugged her goodbye and just walked away. She wanted somebody there, a friend, to just stay with her until Jason got there. He had promised that he would check on her and he always kept his word.  
  
She didn't have to beg Zander to stay. He understood her fragile state and she knew that he was attracted to her. She just wanted to be held, to feel as if the demons that were trying to get her could not take hold. She was a strong person and it was out of character for her to feel so fragile and so vulnerable . . . but somehow the darkness and her recent adventure in the crypt made her become what she never wanted to be again . . . a girl that needed a man to help her take care of herself.  
  
So when Zander wrapped his arms around her again she welcomed it. She held on to him as if her life depended on it. She looked at the door hoping to spot Jason, his arms felt so much better around her, but he was not there. He would come. He would.  
  
She felt Zander fidget as if he was uncomfortable. She was glad he stayed but at the same time she felt dirty. She felt like she was betraying both Emily and Jason. She tried to pull away but got caught up looking in his eyes. They were the last eyes she thought she would see in the crypt and there they were looking at her again. He was undressing her with his eyes and she enjoyed it at the same time she despised it. He moved in to kiss her and she did not back away.  
  
With her eyes closed she imagined it was Jason. Imagined his arms around her and his hands moving around her doing magical things. She did not feel Zander and had forgotten he was even there. She just needed to feel and he knew just what she needed. He pulled her closer and their bodies came into contact.  
  
Oh she had wanted this she thought as she imagined Jason was the one pushing her against the cushions of the couch. It was so lumpy that she melted into him and all seemed right. Jason she thought and Jason she imagined. For a moment Zander was not in the room. Zander was out of her mind completely as if he never even existed.  
  
The door had been left wide open. And there stood Jason shocked and speechless. He came to check on Elizabeth. After his talk with Sonny he was finally going to show her how much he cared. He was going to kiss her. Ever since the night that Elizabeth had caught Lucky in bed with her sister and she'd almost taken Jason to bed he had imagined her kiss on his lips. He would look into her eyes and see everything he ever needed.  
  
But now the vision reflected in his eyes made him sick, angry, hurt, and broken. He tried to take his eyes away from it but all he could see was him all over her. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted to rip him from her and throw him out the window. He wanted to reach for his gun . . .but he never reached for his gun out of anger. He had told Elizabeth that that very same day. But with his anger growing within him like a fire he wanted to. But with all his control he calmed himself down.  
  
He walked away.  
  
She stopped. All the sudden she felt Zander. Zander was the one unhooking her bra, lifting up her dress, and leaving kisses down her neck. She did not want Zander like that. The only man she wanted was Jason. She pulled away, got up, and put herself back together.  
  
Zander looked at her questionably.  
  
"Leave." She said, not harshly or demanding, but softly.  
  
He got up and went towards the door just like she asked. He wanted her but she did not feel the same way and he knew that. She wanted Jason. It seemed that everyone wanted Jason instead of him. Jason the enforcer seemed to everyone like Jason the saint. He left; turning away from her was hard. But his heart still burned for someone else so he knew that leaving was best.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror disgusted. The dress she had put on for Jason was all wrinkled and dirty looking. She felt dirty wearing it. She had put it on in anticipation of him coming back and he had yet to show up. She closed the door so she could change into another dress. When she was done she opened the door and sat on her couch. The dress that she had spent so much money on was in the garbage. She never wanted to see it again.  
  
She waited all night for him to come but he did not. Around mid-night she got frightened and locked the door. The electricity came on around one but she remained in the darkness and cried. She knew the mistake she had made. 


	2. The Morning After

Jason took off on his motorcycle. He needed to separate himself from the scene back at the studio. He rode all the way to the bridge before he stopped. He got off his bike and walked around the bridge to the statue he had wanted to show Elizabeth.  
  
He looked up at the statue and leaned on it. He let out a sigh and tried to remain stolid but he could not. He let himself fall and sit at the base of the statue. The statue was that of an angel. She stood staring off towards the bridge looking determined at the same time tears were coming from her eyes.  
  
He let down his guard and just let his head fall into his hands. Everything came rushing back to him all at once. Zander's hands on Elizabeth, his lips kissing hers, and himself standing to the side watching.  
  
He took out his gun and looked at it.  
  
He had come so close to using it on Zander the night before. He saw himself gunning down Zander and then seeing Elizabeth scream as Zander went to the morgue and Jason went to jail. He never wanted to put Elizabeth in that much pain ever, even now, so he pushed that thought farther back into his mind.  
  
Then he realized that he had no one to go to. Sonny and Carly were busy scheming to get eachother back. He could not understand why they refused to tell eachother how they truly felt and instead tried to win eachother back in outlandish schemes that would only push them apart more.  
  
He got up and walked towards his bike. He got on and rode all the way to Harbor View Towers. He took the elevator up and went into his unfurnished penthouse. He had nothing to rest on and nothing to eat so he just stared at the blank walls hoping he could just turn into one himself. Walls don't feel anything.  
  
He decided that he had to go back and talk to Elizabeth. He looked at his watch and saw that enough time had passed for the two to finish their business. He only hoped not to find Zander there. He left his gun at the penthouse just in case. He did not want to do something he would regret.  
  
He made it to Elizabeth's studio in record time. He wanted to go up and visit her and for her to tell him that he had only dreamed what he saw. But he knew that it was just wishful thinking. He looked at the sun in the sky and wished that it was not such a beautiful day.  
  
He climbed the stairs and instantly heard voices. He stayed to the back corner of her floor and waited. He saw Zander leaving and his heart broke. He had stayed the whole night?  
  
* * *  
  
"Jason." She said as she stumbled out of her sleep. Her dreams had been filled with him and he was her first thought when she got up. The sun was filtering through the window of her studio and lighting it up. She got up and walked towards the door and opened it wide. She expected to find him there watching her door or at least a note. There was nothing. No sign that he had been there and no sign that he would come back.  
  
She shut the door and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was a mess from crying the night before. She ran some water from the faucet to clean herself up. As the cold water touched her skin she closed her eyes for a moment and imagined that it was Jason. She was back in his room at Jake's and he was washing her make up from the Deception photo shoot off.  
  
She smiled as the memory became more real. She felt as if she was there and all of last night had never happened.  
  
Then there came a knock on the door.  
  
She crashed back into reality and everything that had happened the night before came back and hit her hard.  
  
"Please be Jason." She said, as she unlocked the door.  
  
But when the door opened every second of last night was fresh in her mind. Zander stood at the door. She didn't want to let him in and she didn't want for him to be near her. She wanted to forget that she had ever met Zander but she could not. She moved out of the way and let him in. He crossed to the other side of the studio and she was glad.  
  
"About last night . . ." Zander started.  
  
"It was a mistake." She said, coming out harsher then she wanted it too.  
  
"I know. That is why I came back her to apologize. You've been nice enough to let me stay and I took advantage of you and I'm sorry."  
  
She felt bad that she had been so harsh when he came over to apologize and yet the voice in the back of her head was telling her to say anything so that Zander would leave.  
  
"I was letting you Zander. . . I initiated it. But we both agree that we were wrong and we should just put this behind us."  
  
He looked up at her, his eyes frightened her and she turned away and looked at something else. She noticed the night-light he had given him in the far corner. She wanted no reminder of him in her studio.  
  
She picked up the night-light and gave it to him.  
  
"Thank you for the gesture but I cannot accept it."  
  
He looked down at their hands as they exchanged the night-light. She made careful not to touch him. He was going to protest that it was a gift and so forth but he did not press the issue.  
  
He started for the door and she moved out of his way. When he got to the door he turned towards her.  
  
"Things are never going to be the same between us, are they?" He asked.  
  
She turned to look at him and briefly caught his eyes. She did not answer but he did not need one. He walked out and she shut the door.  
  
She felt horrible. He had befriended her and kept her from going insane in the crypt . . . and here she was pushing him away. But she had no choice; things would never be like they were before. And even if they could be she wasn't sure it she could trust herself enough to let them.  
  
She had no clue that Jason was in her building the same moment Zander left or she would have ran to him and explained. But even if she had realized, it might be too late. Jason had the impression that Zander stayed the whole night.  
  
Jason left, feeling betrayed. 


	3. Confrontation

Elizabeth crossed the room and sat down on her couch. She turned to look outside when she noticed Jason's motorcycle parked in the alley behind her studio.  
  
Jason was here? Then where was he? She ran to her door and opened it to find the hallway as empty as it had been earlier.  
  
Elizabeth was confused. If his motorcycle was outside then he must be somewhere within the building. . .  
  
She went towards the stairs. She propped the door open-just in case-and started running down the stairs two at time.  
  
* * * Zander did not like the way he had left things with Elizabeth. He wanted to go back and try to talk to her again. As he got to the back stairs he ran into Jason leaving.  
  
Jason tried to just walk past him but he could not. He stopped right in his way.  
  
"I know you think I'm bad news, Morgan, but why don't you take a look in the mirror." Zander said, trying to get Jason upset.  
  
"I did not trust you with Emily and I do not trust you with Elizabeth."  
  
Zander stopped at the mention of Emily's name.  
  
"Well you don't have Emily to worry about and Elizabeth can make her own choices." Zander said, trying to maneuver past Jason. But Jason stood still.  
  
"I only worry when she makes the wrong decisions. Like getting involved with you."  
  
Just then Elizabeth came running down the stairs. She stopped short when she noticed both men at the bottom of the stairs. She could tell they were fighting.  
  
Jason and Zander both turned surprised.  
  
"I appreciate what you both are trying to do but I do not need to be looked after. I can handle myself." She said, guessing that they were arguing about the usual.  
  
She glanced at Zander momentarily and then focused on Jason. She noticed that something was wrong immediately. But she did not want to really talk to him until Zander left.  
  
"I'll see you later Zander." She said, obviously trying to get rid of him. He could take a hint but he still wanted to talk to her about the night before.  
  
"Okay. I'll come over later and we'll talk more." He said as he opened the door and left.  
  
"Come on, I do not want to talk in the stairwell." She said, taking Jason's hand and guiding him up the stairs.  
  
She noticed that he was not holding her hand the way he normally did. She turned to look at him but assumed it was because of the 'bad news' she knew he was going to tell her about so she remained mum.  
  
When they got into the studio he hesitated before he came in and obviously avoided the couch.  
  
She shut the door behind them.  
  
"Jason, what's wrong?" She asked. "If you're just worried about me, I'm fine. I have my bat, and the door is still intact. I'm fine."  
  
He avoided the question and started talking, "I know you hate when people tell you what to do. . ."  
  
"If this is about Zander . . ."She started, hesitantly, ready to tell him everything.  
  
"I saw you with him last night." He said.  
  
She was frozen. She could not move.  
  
"Jason . . ."  
  
He concealed his heartbreak, "If you want Zander that's your business. I'm not going to stand in the way. But just remember what happened to Em." He said before turning and starting to leave.  
  
"No." Was all she could get out before her throat closed.  
  
She went after him and grabbed the back of his leather jacket. He turned around. When she looked into his eyes she thought she saw tears but only for a moment.  
  
"I did not sleep with Zander."  
  
He did not say anything. Why she would lie about it hurt him almost as much as seeing her with Zander.  
  
"I couldn't. I stopped it. I could not sleep with him because he isn't you."  
  
"He left this morning." Jason said, trying to understand why she was trying to make him hurt more.  
  
"No, you don't understand. . ." She said, the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
He hesitated only briefly before he took her into his arms. The last thing he ever wanted was to see her in pain . . . even if he was in pain because of her. He pulled her close and he could feel the warmth of her body pressed against his. And despite everything, he felt whole with her in his arms.  
  
She pulled her head away and looked up at him.  
  
"I was waiting for you last night. The electricity went out so I was trying to get outside to look at fuse box but I couldn't get outside. . . and the door on my floor was locked and it was the same on all the floors. . .and my flashlight. . .I dropped it and I was locked in the stairwell. It was so dark and I . . . I was just so scared. It reminded me of the crypt and the storm outside was so loud. Zander was coming over and he ran up and got the door unlocked. He got me out and then we went back to my studio and the lights were still out and I had lost my flashlight. I was so scared. . . and he was there for me. I was so scared . . . and he was there just like in the crypt and I don't know . . .he kissed me. It reminded me of the crypt and how I thought I'd never see you and I thought you had forgotten and I just felt so alone. I just needed to feel safe and I closed my eyes and imagined you were there. You always make me feel safe, Jason. You always give me hope. When I was kissing him I was really kissing you . . .thinking about you . . . But then I realized what I was doing and made him leave. I do not want to be with him. I want to be with you." She said, struggling to hold back her emotions while the tears slowly came down.  
  
Jason didn't know how to react. Despite trying, he could not hate her. He loved her too much. He came in to tell her that she could be with Zander and he would leave, despite the fact that each word broke his heart, and here she was telling him that she never wanted Zander, she wanted him. She wanted him.  
  
She stared up at him with her big blue eyes as she wiped the tears, that despite her best efforts, kept coming. She was waiting to see if he would accept her apology. She could not loose him, how could she?  
  
He still did not say anything. He had no clue what to say. All he knew is how he felt and at the moment he was confused. He had loved her for so long and here she was telling him that she loved him after what he believed to be a betrayal. He expected to say goodbye to her, to move on, to let go and let her be with Zander. Just as he had given up, she wanted to be with him.  
  
"Jason, I cannot loose you. You gave me hope and showed me love when I had none. You helped me in so many ways on so many levels . . .nothing means more to me than what we share. Jason . . . I love you."  
  
He could not believe what she had just said. It was everything he had wanted to hear for so long.  
  
But the image of Zander and Elizabeth together was still in his head. And he still did not understand why Zander was leaving in the morning if she had stopped it.  
  
"I need some time, Elizabeth." He said as he pushed her away and went towards the stairs.  
  
She was frozen again for a moment. She could not believe that after everything . . . he was walking away. She understood his reasons but it hurt so much and never had she imagined that Jason would ever hurt her.  
  
She let her face fall into her hands as she cried. She backed up against the wall and fell to the floor. She just sat there and cried. It was all that she could think to do with so many emotions taking over. She was angry with herself for touching Zander. She felt sick when she imagined what she had done. . . and the cost it was having on her relationship with Jason. She could not loose him.  
  
* * * It took Jason all the strength he had to walk away and not take Elizabeth in his arms. As much as he wanted to, it was too soon. He wanted her so badly but the thought of Zander with her made his insides twist in knots. He could hear her crying and as much as he wanted to be the one to dry her tears, he could not. He needed time to process everything.  
  
He did love her and he did want to be with her. But at the same time all he could see when he looked at her was Zander. 


	4. Forgiveness

Jason did not know where to go. He did not want to go to the bridge with all the memories that he had there. He did not want to go back to his empty penthouse. He rode around aimlessly for a while just letting the wind wash over his body. He thought it felt wonderful like he was cleansing his soul. As he rode he could imagine the picture that Elizabeth had painted for him 'The Wind'.  
  
He closed his eyes and imagined her. He saw her eyes first. The beautiful blue orbs that lighted up when he saw her. He imagined her lips and how wonderful they felt against his kiss. He imagined her arms circling his waist when he rode his motorcycle with her. He imagined her beautiful porcelain skin that made her look so angelic. He could not keep his thoughts from drifting back to her.  
  
But in the back of his mind he saw her with Zander. As much as he wanted to believe what she said, at the same time he hurt so much thinking about it. He had opened himself up to her and had waited for her to notice how he felt. And just as he thought they were having a breakthrough. . . there she was kissing Zander.  
  
He felt betrayed. And the last time he had opened himself up and got betrayed he had promised himself that he would never open himself up to someone again. And yet he had . . .he couldn't help himself.  
  
He loved everything about her. She was so passionate about her art. She was loyal to a fault. She was respectful, honest, and compassionate. With everything piled against her she had stood strong and faced it head on. She had been through so much and yet she did not give up, she kept going. And just like himself, she hid from the world only letting certain people know her true self. And if you were privileged enough to get to know her then you felt honored to have found such beauty and such passion in one person. Who would let that go?  
  
But at the same time he was afraid to open himself up to that.  
  
He needed to talk to someone and could only think of one person. He picked up his cell phone and dialed.  
  
* * *  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Sonny, it's Jason. Is this a bad time?"  
  
"Business? Find out who Roy is fronting?"  
  
"No, not business. I just need to talk to you."  
  
"Jason, you okay?"  
  
"Could you meet me?"  
  
Sonny was worried about Jason. Jason sounded upset over something. The last time that he had heard Jason this way was when Robin betrayed him and he had to give up Michael.  
  
"Where?" Sonny asked, without question, despite he was in the process of fighting with Carly.  
  
"Docks?"  
  
"Five minutes." Sonny said before disconnecting.  
  
Carly glared at Sonny with pure hatred.  
  
"WE are in the middle of a fight and YOU are leaving!" Carly yelled, obviously annoyed and angry.  
  
"That was Jason. Something is . . . off with him."  
  
Carly stayed quiet for a moment. Jason was her friend too and it made her worried to hear that something was wrong with him when usually nothing bothered him.  
  
"I'm coming too." Carly said, grabbing her purse and a coat.  
  
"Carly . . ."  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
"Jason called me."  
  
"If something is wrong, I'm coming."  
  
"NO, Carly."  
  
He left with her staring daggers into his back.  
  
* * * She stopped crying a while later. She knew that crying solved nothing and she would have to do something to get Jason back. It took all the strength she had to pick herself off the ground and dry her tears. She had no idea where to go or whom she could turn to.  
  
Nikolas was definitely out of the picture. They had not spoken in a while and he did not even bother to send a card or anything when Elizabeth was in the hospital. Emily was out of the question. Emily was across the country leading a new life after being released from the hospital. Sarah was also not a possibility. The first thing she did when she got into town was steal Elizabeth's boyfriend. That was one person she was glad was leaving. Lucky was out of the question, at least for this problem. If Lucky knew about Jason then Lucky would try to retaliate or do something stupid. She could not call her grandmother because she did not approve of Jason or Zander and would be shocked to death by the activities of the last couple days.  
  
It had been a long time since Elizabeth had really needed someone and no one was there. The one person that was always there was the one that she needed the most and the one that was the farthest out of her reach. She needed to convince Jason of what he truly meant to her and convince him that she could be trusted. But how?  
  
When there was a knock on the door her heartbeat stopped for a moment. Was it him? Was he here to take her into his arms and never let her go? Was he here to tell her that all was forgiven and they could move on with eachother? Was he here to tell her that he had loved her for the longest time and he could not walk away?  
  
She went to the door and opened it . . .  
  
* * * When Sonny found Jason on the docks some time later he almost did not recognize his friend. The usually confident and strong friend was now confused and lost.  
  
"Jason?" Sonny asked when he saw the man with his head in his hands.  
  
Jason looked up but did not get up from his seat on the bench.  
  
"What happened? Is something wrong with Michael?" Sonny asked, worried and confused by his friend's condition.  
  
"Michael is fine. It's Elizabeth."  
  
"What happened to her? Did somebody hurt her? Is she missing again?"  
  
"I was too late." Jason said.  
  
"You cannot blame yourself." Sonny said, assuming that Elizabeth was missing and Jason was upset that he had arrived to late.  
  
"If I told her sooner . . ." Jason started.  
  
"She knew your business and the risks. We'll find her."  
  
Jason looked up confused. "Find her? I know where she is. She knows my business."  
  
"She's not missing?" Sonny asked, confused himself.  
  
"No. I waited to long to tell her how I feel. She's moved on."  
  
Realizing now why his friend was in such a state, Sonny sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"With Zander." Jason added.  
  
"Wha . . . She's with Zander?"  
  
"When I went to speak to her, she was with him. When I came back this morning she told me she had thrown Zander out and hadn't gone through with it . . . but I saw him leave. She lied to me."  
  
Sonny could not believe that they were talking about the same person. The Elizabeth that Sonny thought he knew was nothing like the woman that had caused such heartbreak for his best friend.  
  
Before Sonny could respond, Jason added, "She said she loved me."  
  
Sonny was shocked. If she loved him then why would she spend the night with Zander? And of all people, why Zander? "I know that you care for her a lot . . ." Sonny started, knowing how his friend felt for Elizabeth Webber.  
  
"I love her." Jason said out of nowhere. It was a very emotional moment for a man that was so closed off to the rest of the world.  
  
"Have you told her this?" Sonny asked, shocked by Jason's emotional revelation.  
  
"No." Jason answered, his voice sounding like that of a lost boy.  
  
Sonny did not know what to tell Jason. His friend was hurting and felt alone and lost. He had never seen Jason like this and he was still slightly in shock.  
  
"Jason, if you love her, go to her, tell her how you feel. She told you that she loved you. Sometimes when you make mistakes . . . you find a truth that you never realized was there. Maybe whatever she did with Zander made her realize that she did not want him. . . she wants you."  
  
"I am not sure I can do it, Sonny. Every time I think of her I think of when I saw her with Zander. The memory is haunting and will not leave me alone."  
  
"Maybe you have to make new memories to replace it with." He said, telling him the only thing he could think of at the moment. He was not sure if anything he said was truly helping but he would not give up trying.  
  
But Jason had little time to make a decision. When the two men heard footsteps approaching and turned, both were surprised by who the footsteps belonged too.  
  
* * * "Have you been crying?" Zander asked, looking at Elizabeth worried.  
  
She wiped her eyes, "No."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm sorry about last night."  
  
"We already went over this . . .there is nothing more to say."  
  
"I'm leaving Port Charles."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth said, surprised.  
  
"There is nothing for me here. Carly has gone back with Sonny. You and I can no longer be friends. I need to go back and apologize to someone I care about. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't think that I left because of you."  
  
"Good luck." Was all she could think to say.  
  
"Thanks." Zander said as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Give Emily my love." She said, hoping things worked out.  
  
"I will." Zander said before walking out of her life for the last time.  
  
Then Elizabeth got an idea. She raced out of her studio without even stopping to lock the doors.  
  
* * * Both men turned to see that the footsteps belonged to Elizabeth.  
  
"I think that's my cue." Sonny said as he got off the bench.  
  
Jason looked up at him and thanked him without words. Sonny just nodded and turned to smile as he walked away.  
  
Elizabeth said nothing before she sat down next to Jason. It was a silent few minutes before either got up enough courage to speak.  
  
"Jason . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry I walked away from you. I needed time." Jason said as he found Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
"I understand. I need you to know something." She said, catching his eyes and then looking down at her feet.  
  
"Okay."  
  
When she looked back up he could notice the streaks on her cheeks that her tears had made.  
  
"My sister is going back to Europe. My parents are there. When things broke off with Lucky I thought about moving back with my parents. I could not really think of anything here that was keeping me. But when she showed up in town I decided to change my plans and stay. And today, when I thought I lost you for sure, I wanted to order the ticket . . . but I could not. Even knowing that we had lost our chance, I did not want to leave. I found my home Jason, my home is with you, even if all you will accept me as is a friend. Or even if you do not want to look at me ever again, wherever you are, you are my home, and nothing can change that."  
  
He could see that tears were welling up in her eyes. Her big blue orbs were glossy like she was about to cry but red like she had been crying. He never wanted to see her like that again. He never wanted to see her hurt or in pain. He never wanted anything bad for her. He loved her.  
  
As she looked into his eyes searching for an answer her tears began to fall.  
  
He took his thumb and wiped the tears off that had already fallen. He looked at her and took her hand within his own.  
  
"You are my home, Elizabeth. That is why I keep coming back, no matter how many miles I travel away I cannot get you out of my mind. You're the first thing I think about when I get up and the last thing I think about before I go to bed. I love you. And no matter where I go or what I do, that will always be true."  
  
She looked at him with her big blue eyes, not able to comprehend what he just said. He loved her. He loved her. The tears started falling but they were tears of joy, not of heartache.  
  
He pulled her close and her head lay against his shoulder.  
  
"I thought I lost you."  
  
"You'll never loose me, Elizabeth, not ever again. There is no place like home for me."  
  
She smiled at his words.  
  
They sat quietly for a while just holding eachother. She listened to his heart beat and he loved feeling her breathe against his chest.  
  
**This was just meant to be a short story to give Liason fans a happy ending because of the upsetting Jason/Elizabeth storyline that started Friday. If you want me to write more then just let me know. If enough people show interest I will.** 


End file.
